


Death in The Family Art Exchange

by fade_bottomjay



Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Bottom Jason Todd, Fluff, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade_bottomjay/pseuds/fade_bottomjay
Summary: Jay sitting on Bruce's lap
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139
Collections: A Death in the Family Bottom Jason Art Exchange





	Death in The Family Art Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xPurpleStarlightx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurpleStarlightx/gifts).



> I hope you like this💖💖💖


End file.
